Lynne
she now belongs to essence i needed to get that song somewhere! Lynne Lynne belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description In the darkness, this dragon may be completely invisible to the naked eye. However, this only makes Elaine stand out all the more when daylight comes. The medium-height dragon is thin but well-muscled, and doesn't at all look underfed. She is larger than the average dragoness her age but not by much. Her NightWing blood seems to be dominant, as her body shape does take after one, as well as her large wings. She has straight, grey horns. Her only notable IceWing feature is the crown of extra spines on the back of her head and neck. These are bright purple and pretty flexible. The rest of her spines that run down her back are a softer purple, which are also very bendable. She has fully functional teeth and a forked, pale icy blue tongue, probably from her weak IceWing genetics. Lynne's general coloration also come from her NightWing side - her main scales are round, circular and a very dark purple, so dark that it almost looks black. They have no reflective qualities and are rough to the touch, and in the dark she appears to disappear completely. Her underbelly, which is softer and smoother in comparison to her other scales, are a deep but lighter amethyst. Against her near-black body, it seems to be shining in contrast. Her scales are devoid of any markings, save for the bright purple round-shaped scales running down the line above her underbelly. Her wings look almost like a pair of typical NightWing ones, as they are lightly speckled with tiny white spots against the dark purple backdrop. It is a lighter shade than her scales, although still very dark. She has a rather standard NightWing tail, except it is longer compared to a pure-blooded one. It doesn't have the whip-thin quality of a true IceWing's. The spines on her back reach until the end of her tail. She sharpens her claws regularly, so they are deadlier than a normal NightWing's. What catches most dragons' attentions are her eyes. They are bright orange, the color of fire, and dance like twin flames whenever they catch the light. Flecks of gold can sometimes be seen at the edges. There is always a steely, somewhat cold gaze held in there, although at the same time, behind the flames concealed endless passion, a stark contrast to her dark and cool coloration. The young hybrid likes to keep a simple outlook, even if she prefers to remain unseen. She wears a dark grey cloak as she moves through the streets, almost completely concealing how she actually looks like, save for her bright eyes peeking out from underneath the darkness she drapes herself under. In rare casual situations, she'll wear a feather behind her ear and a necklace made out of colorful feathers, originating from mostly tropical birds. She doesn't particularly enjoy jewelry. Personality Sharp, callous and no-nonsense, yet soft like feathers on a bird. Lynne is somehow who can, and will hurt you, yet she is also vulnerable and torn on the inside. Being an assassin, one cannot expect her to be open or friendly. She avoids every stranger in her way, ignores every word thrown at her and acts like she doesn't need anyone at all. Indeed, it seems like her independence cannot be questioned; she survived on her own for really long, after all. A sour look often decorates her snout, and anyone can easily make out most of her smiles to be fake ones. However, the bitterness she shows to the world doesn't come from nowhere - she thinks she needs no one only because she believes that everyone will eventually betray her or hurt her in some shape or form. To her, life is unfair and no one should ever feel happy for too long, for nothing good lasts forever. In a way, she's right. Yet, no one can deny that there's also the fact that she feels that she could never be good enough for anyone, that she is unworthy of love and care, something that every other dragon deserves. Unbeknownst to the world, she is actually self-deprecating, even though that barely affects her daily living. You'll likely not see any of those under Lynne's fierce outlook. She has sharp weapons that aren't just for show, and she'll slice your throat if she feels like it's necessary. Despite that, though, even though she's an assassin, she wishes that circumstances that bring death can be avoided. She isn't afraid to hurt or kill to defend herself - or those that she deems worthy - but she doesn't like killing for fun. The act brings her no enjoyment or happiness, and unless she really thinks the other dragon deserved death, each kill she performs brings a chill that reaches deep into her soul. Because she's also deathly afraid of having to kill someone she's attached to, she prefers to work alone, and is very reserved and quiet. On the flip side though, if anyone does manage to earn her loyalty, she'll gladly die for them. Lynne may act cool and unconcerned, but there is a huge fire burning within her, and when she lets it erupt, you would wish that you weren't the one in her way. She is not one to make threats or empty promises, but you bet that she'll hold true to every single one she does make. Don't be fooled by her calm exterior - she has a fiery temper, and can lash out extremely easily. She often jumps into action without concern in regards to her own safety, especially when her protective instincts kick in. Outside of her profession, Lynne has seemingly no idea of what it's like to have a "normal" life. She is very awkward around other dragons, often feeling overwhelmed by attention and avoids the spotlight like it's some sort of sickness. She doesn't socialize, almost like at all, thus she's a terrible conversation starter. However, once she's actually in a conversation, she makes for a pretty good companion. She is generally good-natured and even polite, despite her rather crude sense of humor. Deep down, Lynne is lonely and desires company, but seems stiff and cold whenever she is shown affection, due to having spent almost her entire life without it. The young dragoness has troubles enjoying the simpler things in life, given her over-practical personality. She can be a bit single-minded in her fierce determination, as she'll do almost anything to achieve her goals, forgetting to notice the finer details or miss the bigger picture entirely. She's bad at controlling her emotions, no matter how little she expresses them. It's easy to tell that her mood has shifted, although her state of emotion is usually calm. The only way to easily provoke her is by truly angering her, even though she is immune to petty insults. If you have hurt her deeply, you'll know it. Lynne doesn't know how to talk about how she feels, and thus has tendencies to bottle up her negative emotions. She is very uneasy and has a nervous demeanor in a social situation. She needs her personal space, and can panic easily if she doesn't get enough breathing room. No matter how difficult it is for her to express how she truly feels, Lynne is deeply grateful for any bit of love and friendship shown towards her, for she doesn't feel worthy of any of it. She appears to reject and shy away from friendly gestures, but secretly, she truly desires it. She sometimes dreams about a possible happy life for herself, surrounded by friends, family and a partner who would love and embrace her for her who she is. However, her logic firmly tells her that it isn't possible, and Lynne regards even her own dreams as stupid. She often finds herself torn - she will cling desperately to any connection or bond she has made, yet she also thinks tying herself to one dragon is a terrible decision. Honestly, sometimes, her own insecurities are so strong that she thinks it would one day consume her, no matter how strong her resolve, making her do things that even she'll regret later on. And Lynne rarely looks back to the past. She thinks it is a waste of time. Because of this, she's prone to repeating her mistakes. But too long has she felt this invisible, this unloved and alone. She wants to feel compassion, care and affection. She wants someone in her life that she can truly trust, someone that would stay with her until she dies (for she would do the same). She wants a dragon that she can give the key to her heart to, and let that dragon unlock her full potential, the shy, loving and protective dragon she is underneath. Whatever it is, Lynne knows for sure that she doesn't want to feel alone anymore. History Lynne wasn't supposed to be born. Even though the feud between IceWings and NightWings has long since been settled, some dragons never change their minds. Popsicle, Lynne's father, was one of those IceWings. It was unfortunate that Moonglobe, her emotionally unstable animus mother, was charmed and totally obsessed with him at first sight. From the day she attended the same school as he did, she fawned over him constantly, trying all sorts of things to get his attention. Too bad, the IceWing cruelly turned her down every time, completely oblivious to what she felt towards him. Popsicle's coldness did not change with time, but Moon's mental state grew worse with every rejection she received from him. Eventually, the NightWing did something unimaginable, something worse than what Popsicle had ever done to her. Moonglobe used her animus powers, charming Popsicle forever to love her. She even made it so that the IceWing was willing to marry her. As long as she used her magic, the other dragon would be madly in love with her. She didn't care if she went crazy - she just wanted him. She ignored her weakening power and her deteriorating mental state, made worse by all the powers she had been using. And she thought she was happy. She was too blind in her struggle to achieve her goal that she never realized that what she felt for the IceWing was short-lived and temporary. She refused to acknowledge the fact that she was getting more and more exhausted every day, and for seemingly no reason. Everything fell apart when Moonglobe met another dragon, a SandWing this time. With Gecko, she felt like she was truly happy. Her tired demeanor was gone. She felt genuine warmth and care radiating from the SandWing. Despite her spell being firmly in place, Moon stole away to see Gecko, more and more often, so much that his home became her second one. She strayed further and further away from Popsicle, and she almost asked for Gecko's talon in marriage. Almost. At the same time, she ignored the fact that she was wasting all of her powers on an IceWing she had never truly loved. Her messed up life had to end, somehow. Chaos erupted when Moon found out that she had an egg - but not with the sandy dragon she adored so much. At first, she was horrified and attempted to smash the egg before anyone found out - but her reluctance and hesitance gave Gecko enough time to find out. He just wanted her to explain, but now being so emotionally torn apart, Moonglobe did not give him a chance to talk before she ran away, screaming that the egg didn't belong to him while leaving it behind, with a very heartbroken SandWing in her wake. The NightWing wasn't seen for years. When the egg hatched, Gecko still took it as his personal responsibility to raise the dragonet as his own, even though he had no idea who it truly belonged to. He missed Moon, but he knew he had to take care of something that will remind him forever of her. What surprised him was that the large egg contained twin dragonets. And the two were identical in appearance, save for their eyes. One had a soft, calm shade of mint green, while the other had the color of fire blazing in her eyes. Eildryn and Elaine - that was what he named the two dragonets. For the first few years, Elaine was happy, playing around with her sister and adopted father, and although she'd never seen her mother, she never bothered to ask. However, at the age of three, a curiosity was sparked in her, as no matter what, she felt an emptiness in her heart without the maternal figure in her life. But whenever she asked Gecko about it, he'll just change the topic or brush it off, as if it was something unimportant. No matter how insistent she was, he never revealed the truth. Eventually, she gave up, focusing on battle training and living a simple life with her sister. She had a small family, but honestly, she felt quite happy then. She found that she preferred the name Lynne, as apposed to her full name. Gecko often brought her scrolls, and she read about the War Of SandWing Succession that happened many years ago, and despite what the SandWings did to start a war, she found that she developed a dislike for two tribes in particular: IceWings and NightWings. The three of them lived peacefully until Lynne and Eildryn was about ten. Disaster struck when a group of patrolling SkyWings found their way into the Sand Kingdom. The two dragons were none the wiser to the quest of Queen Scythe: to retrieve the Jewel Of Darkness, rumored to be kept by the NightWings. They thought they could capture one NightWing for their interrogation and even as a bargaining chip, but the SkyWings had no idea that the two were raised outside of the Night Kingdom. They simply thought they were stupid enough to wander into unfamiliar territory. Regardless, they made their move. Because of her training, Lynne managed to evade the attack of the red and orange dragons, but Eildryn did not. The SkyWings traced them to their cave, finding out about Gecko and tried to murder him for being a witness, but they had their prize: there was no escape for her sister. No one ended up dead as the two managed to fend off the annoying intruders, but they were unable to save her sister. Gecko had barely stopped Lynne from flying after them. At this point, the SandWing decided to tell Lynne the truth. He gave her a note that her mother brought them before her death, containing the full story. Shocked and angered that her supposed father had kept something like this for that long, she shut him out for the rest of the day, but was unable to stop the tears from flowing. At the same time, the emptiness that once resided in her heart turned into bitter hatred. She couldn't believe that she was related to such a terrible NightWing, and was the daughter of a dragon from such a stuck-up tribe. For years, she had thought she was a deformed or mutated SandWing. She never got full knowledge of the two tribes she disliked, but since then, she can safely declare all NightWings and IceWings are horrible. This made her detest herself too - since she was a hybrid of both of them. Despite her conflicting views about her family, Lynne was determined to save her sister. The next day, she made sure she had everything before she left the cave, ignoring Gecko's protests. She snapped at him and told him that he couldn't control her any longer. She was determined to find a way into the SkyWing kingdom and rescue the only real family she has left. So she gathered any weapons she may need and set off on her journey. For years, she went on her lonely quest, surviving without a single soul for company. At first, Lynne thrived on stealing and robbing food and supplies from other dragons, but as she fought off a few gangster dragons one day, she found that she had become incredibly skilled at throwing knives and hitting her targets precisely. The dragons stood no chance. She worked as a rather successful assassin after that, agreeing to remove certain targets her clients requested as long as they paid her well. She remained hidden for very long, as most who got to see her didn't recognize her, and her targets never lived to tell the tale. She spent most of her time around Possibility, the town closest to SkyWing territory, and eavesdropped on Queen Scythe's whereabouts. She was only updated with news of the Night Kingdom through the dragons in the busy streets. She hasn't found a way to properly infiltrate the insane SkyWing's kingdom, as even if she did, rumors of a secret weapon the queen is keeping made sure that no one could challenge her at all. She had a pretty great life as a traveler though, but she never faltered in her goal. Despite the riches she gained from her kills, the years of isolation had left her cold, distant and almost sad. Lynne's previously lonely mission was ended on the day she entered a bar in Possibility. A colorful hybrid, with all the hues of a tropical bird, danced and performed on stage while her companion, a bright yellow SandWing sang loudly. No matter how little attention she tried to pay them, her gaze kept flicking back to the upbeat dancer with crystal clear blue eyes. She was frozen in her tracks by the dragoness, who came down to talk to her after her performance and introduced herself as Quetzal. She flirted with the dark colored hybrid, who got extremely flustered and charmed by her personality. She distanced herself from Quetzal, who she deemed as a distraction to her mission. The dancer's image often invaded her thoughts whenever she slept after that, and no matter what she did, Lynne was filled was a strange urge to see the colorful dragon again. And she did see her again. She saw her in the most unfavorable circumstances. While she was cornered in a small alleyway by a group of large, burly dragons that took her by surprise. Because she was caught unguarded, they had the advantage before she could even attempt to flee. Lynne was about to land herself in a whole lot of trouble - if it wasn't for a perky and bright dragoness who jumped into action and saved her butt. Quetzal was no fighter, but her quick movements rivaled even Lynne's, and in the chaos she created, the assassin swiftly cut down the rest of the dragons, knowing that she couldn't let them live it down. The dancer moved over to check if she was okay, and she refused her help, a little too coldly. Quetzal seemed hurt, but insisted that she needed her help. Sighing, Lynne let her tag along, but her injuries didn't let her get far. Seeing this, the hybrid took her back to a friendly tavern she knew well, and nursed her wounds. Lynne thanked Quetzal for her help and wanted to get moving again, but the hybrid still insisted on coming with her. After that incident in the alley, Lynne was noticeably more careful, and though she had encountered a few more situations like this, they were all easily handled. Quetzal proved to be an effective partner in combat simply because she was so distracting, quick and knew exactly how to abuse the element of surprise. Aside from her increased success in her profession, she tried to ignore the budding feelings she felt for the cheerful dragoness. Little did she know that the perky dancer pined after her too. With Quetzal around, Lynne learned how be less uptight and more laid-back, as well as grasping a better concept of the word "relaxation". Along the way, she also knew more about the other dragon than she had ever expected to. In her mission, she only has Quetzal's full support, but it was already more than enough. Skills/Abilities Being an assassin, Lynne is skilled in combat from her training at a young age. Relationships Eildryn Her twin sister, and the only dragon she truly considers her family. Even though they are of the same blood she believes to be tainted, Lynne knows Eildryn is nothing like their parents. She sorely misses her even until now, and will not rest until she has rescued her. Needless to say, she loves her a lot and will gladly die twice to save her life. She still feels guilt for not being able to save her the first time. Gecko The SandWing was the father Lynne never had. She adored him and loved him like her real parent. She was extremely upset to know that he had been keeping secrets from her. She feels anger towards him for not coming clean sooner, and had almost no hesitation in leaving him. However, deep down, she misses Gecko. She still considers him her family, and no matter how mad she is at him, she knew that she shouldn't have walked out on him like that, although that part is very diminished. She couldn't truly hate her adoptive father, and is still proud to call someone like him her father. Quetzal Text Osyn Text Moonglobe Text Popsicle Text Quotes "Not all shadows are harmless." "If I could, I would burn the stupid ice palace until it is nothing but a large puddle. Too bad, life didn't give me fire." "Don't talk about her. I'm really, really happy that she died." "Hmm... be careful. You might just find a dagger in your back the next day..." "I don't bother with pain... I don't have enemies. Only unlucky victims." "There is no hope for their glory. We can make our own brand of "famous"." Trivia * Lynne is canon-timeline, about 60-70 years after the events of the first arc. * She is partly inspired by Xayah from League Of Legends. Her partner, Quetzal, is also inspired by a character from the same fandom. * Her real name is Elaine. She just really prefers to be called Lynne, partly to forget her past and partly just because she thinks it sounds better. * She hates the fact that she comes from two tribes that she detests completely. * Often laughs about how her two most hated tribes loathed each other terribly in the past. * Likes scrolls. * Secretly appreciates music. * She loves staring into Quetzal's eyes, which are her favorite color. * Leans towards other females, but she denies it. * Also actually a hopeless romantic. * Enjoys pleasant smells. * She loves collecting feathers of pretty birds. (she'll usually remove one from her prey before eating it) * She moves around by flying only if she isn't under disguise. * Talks to herself when amused. * Oddly great voice, often sings when she's particularly lonely. * Hates sunlight. * Competitive, but is rarely salty over things for a long period of time. * She'll only agree to kill targets if she's paid well enough. Otherwise, she'll fight dragons who stand in her way. * She will have no guilt in killing a NightWing, IceWing or SkyWing. * To be honest, most male dragons creep her out. * Absolutely hates situations where she has to do nothing but wait. * Hates her vulnerable side. Gallery Lynney.jpeg|By Sab! Thank you! 85358F08-EB1D-47E9-A8EC-50F4183C69FC.png|By PuppyLuvr06, tysm! Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction